A Little Mousey Tale
by ShayminPrima
Summary: Reborn, being the forever awesome tortu- I mean, tutor, he shot Tsuna with a strange bullet! And what is this? What are these things on top of my head? Wait, what do I have to do to turn back to normal! No way! Mouse!TsunaxXanxus
1. Why?

Dedicated to a super cute doujinshi I read today, I present you: A Mousey Little Tale.

Summary: Reborn, being the forever awesome tortu- I mean, tutor, he shot Tsuna with a strange bullet! And what is this? What are these things on top of my head? Wait, what do I have to do to turn back to normal? No way! Mouse!TsunaxXanxus. Yeah, you've read right, some Xanxus-lovin'-Tuna time!

Warnings may include: OOC-ness, major fluffy moments, some cursing and...

Squalo wearing nothing but a towel around his waist (In future chapters). That's all.

**HEADS-UP! Tsuna is already Vongola Decimo, and he's currently 21 years old. Reborn and everyone else curse is already broken (like is should be) and I might add some more 'Heads-up!' stuff. But for now, enjoy reading!**

CIAO CIAO~!

* * *

><p><em>Click<em>

Oh. It's that sound. The sound that always brought bad news. Tsuna paled as his ex-tutor aimed his gun at his forehead. Okay, so what if Xanxus keeps destroying half of the Vongola Mansion because of mice? At least he's exterminating them.

Sort of...

"Dame-Tsuna, as you know, most of the mansion is blown off, right?" Reborn said, the ex-acrobaleno tilting his fedora hat to stare at the Vongola Decimo's white face. Tsuna only nodded.

"Then, you do know that if this keeps up," At that, the dark man leered, "There won't be a Vongola HQ here."

"S-So what do you want me to do?" The brunette stuttered, taking a deep shaky breath. Yeah, he's the boss of the most dangerous mafia family ever, and that he's super strong and all. He knew he shouldn't be scared of his ex-home tutor, since it had been a long time since the first day they met.

But no matter what, Reborn is still as scary as hell. Baby or man, it makes no difference once he points that gun at you.

"You're the boss, settle it with the flame headed idiot," Reborn growled, causing Tsuna to be pushed all the back into his seat. The boss was about to reply, but closed it. Better to follow his orders then get your head blown off.

Suddenly, a squeak was heard in the quiet room.

And Tsuna started to wonder if all the blood from his brain finally lost it's red color as he heard stomping footsteps outside the hallway. The door slammed open and, ta-dah, Xanxus comes in with his two X-guns ready.

"Where is it?" He snarled, glancing at the floor, the desk, and then finally noticing the glare of Reborn and Tsuna's 'ah, fuck' face. The boss let out a groan as he heard a mouse squeak under his desk. He glanced down, and sure enough, a mouse stared back at him. The brunette only mouthed the words as Xanxus aimed his guns at Tsuna's desk:

_'It's your fault.'_

A sudden flash of light and the smell of burnt wood erupted into the room as Tsuna and Reborn dodged Xanxus's attack on the desk. With a satisfied grunt, the Varia boss walked out of the room like nothing has happened to look for more innocent mice to hunt down on.

The ex-acrobaleno sent out a deep sigh, staring at the burned ashes of what was left of Tsuna's desk. The boss just let out a groan and complained why Xanxus should have a pet mouse.

Bad move, Tsuna.

"Oh, that's actually not a bad idea, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked, removing the bullet from inside the gun and replacing it with a gray one. He then aimed it at the shocked younger man.

"W-Wait!" He yelled, but-

_Bang!_

The last thing Tsuna remembered was hearing Reborn chuckle and a poof! sound before darkness shrouded his vision.

* * *

><p>"U-uwahh..." Tsuna yawned, scratching his head. He glanced up and-<p>

"WOAH, WHAT HAPPENED? WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FREAKIN' BIG, CHI!"

"That's the effect of the Mouse Bullet, Dame-Tsuna." A loud voice boomed, making poor little Tsuna clutch onto his big... round... ears?

Um.. wait, what?

"C-chi," Tsuna groaned, glancing up at the suddenly tall Reborn. The said man smirked as he picked Tsuna up by his tail.

"Okay, explain, chi." He squeaked, surprised that his voice was high and pitchy. The older man smirked deeper.

"You're a mouse, Dame-Tsuna," He said, lowering the tone of his voice so to not blow Tsuna's ears off. It sounded appealing to him, but that wasn't his main focus here. It's Xanxus. And this little mouse.

"Wah! I can't be, chi?" Tsuna instantly took back those words and sighed, slumping his shoulders as the tall male set Tsuna down on the soft bed. Huh, he was in his own bedroom.

"Unless you want to be cat bait," At that Tsuna shivered, thinking straight away of Uri pouncing on him to eat the little guy, "I suggest you follow with my plan."

"W-what plan, chi?" He squeaked loudly, noticing he's been saying '-chi' at the end of his sentence. He flushed, thinking it sounded cute.

"Oh, it's something that will end all of our problems," The ex-acrobaleno chuckled, causing the poor little mouse to shiver at the man's eyes began to activate his scheme mode.

* * *

><p>This. Is. <strong>Horrible.<strong>

Never in his 21 years of life did he experience something this horrible. More then fighting Mukuro and Hibari-san. More then fighting Xanxus. Even more then fighting with Byakuran!

He was fucking locked up in a _mouse_ cage!

Sure it had all it's qualities. The running wheel, the water thingy, and the bowl of food. Even the little turtle hut house. What he didn't like, is the bow he's wearing around his neck that clearly read in fancy-shmancy cursive writing:

_'To the Varia Leader, Xanxus _

_We brought this little gift in hopes you'll stop fucking destroying the base._

_Sincerly, Vongola 10th'_

He was a gift for Xanxus! That sounded as wrong as Reborn buying Lambo! The little mouse let out a pitiful whimper, glancing at Reborn who softly placed his cage on the front steps of the Varia HQ. He gave a wicked grin towards Tsuna and ranged the bell, twice, before disappearing out of thin air. Tsuna thought for a split second that Reborn has a mist flame instead of a sun flame. Because that would make complete and utter sense since the man was still a complete mystery to him.

_Click!_

Somehow, that sound gave him a feeling of dejavu as the door opened to, _oh the horror_, Belphagor. The forever smiling man looked across before landing his eyes on the cage. Tsuna felt suddenly threatened at his height.

"Ushishi~! The boss is gonna love this!" He laughed, picking up the cage and shutting the door loudly behind them. The Vongola Decimo fought back to let out a terrified squeak.

And so, that began his life as a mouse. What will happen next time on A Little Mousey Tale?

* * *

><p>OMG THIS SOUNDS SO UTTERLY ADORABLE AND SOAIDHJKAMNCKAJSDIHDSJKEAW!<p>

I just can't wait to write the next chapter! ***insert happy cute face***


	2. Meet The Varia

Chapter two of the most adorable pairing! Well, in my opinion,

but don't you think that sometimes, Xanxus is the type of person who denies he's a good person?

Tsuna already realized that... I think... I don't remember... But moving on, let's start this puffy-of-a-fluff: A Mousey Little Tale!

Warnings may include: OOC-ness, majoy fluffy moments, some cursing and...

Squalo wearing nothing but a towel around his waist (That will happen later on in the story). That's all.

**HEADS-UP! Tsuna is already Vongola Decimo, and he's currently 21 years old. Reborn and everyones curse is already broken (like is should be) and I might add some more 'Heads-up!' stuff. But for now, enjoy reading!**

Ciaon~!

* * *

><p>Tsuna watched, nerve-wreakingly, as the five Varia members stared down at the little mouse. The brunette let out a squeak as Lussuria let out a giggle, opening the cage. Tsuna glanced up at him before walking up on his palm, being carried out of his suffocating cage and into the Varia living room.<p>

"Oh~! He's so adorable!" Lussuria squealed, causing the mouse to yet again, clutch his big ears. The Varia instantly stared in interest as Tsuna let out a long and high pitched, _'chiii~!'_

"Ushishi~ You're hurting the peasant's ears," Belphagor chuckled, surprising the Vongola boss at the soft tone. He stared blankly at everyone, before landing his eyes at the prideful swordsman. He saw his eye twitch.

"That fucking piece of trash must be signing his this guy's pitiful life away!" Squalo half-yelled, making the mouse smile tightly. Tsuna silently thought that maybe he should stop going along with Reborn's plans.

It always made him tired to the point he'll pass out. Like that one time he had to ask Kyoko out. Sadly, Kyoko refused him gently and Tsuna wouldn't come out of his room. And when he did, his eyes were puffy and red, evident he'd been crying. Despite that, Reborn taught him that he can love again. So for the time being, he'll just have to wait for the lover to come to him instead of wasting his breath...

And probably spend another night crying himself to sleep...

"I don't think the Vongola boss has a lot of guts to write this note, though." Lussuria reasoned, reading the note that was attached to the red ribbon around Tsuna's neck. "Besides, it _is_ true that the boss needs to calm down. Remember he blew up your room Squalo?"

"VROII!"

"C-CHIIII!" Squalo instantly regretted his angered yell and stared at the shivering form of the cutesy mouse, the tail tuck between his legs and his little hands forcing his big ears against his head. The Varia glanced at each other. It's not like he can kill the little creature. Maybe it was because he belonged to boss. Probably because he reminded them of the Vongola boss.

Or maybe he's just too damn cute.

"Ushishi~, I think it's best if we don't show the boss this little guy," Belphagor grinned, taking the mouse from Lussuria's grasp. The Sun Guardian just pouted but didn't relent. So he just settled with just cooing at the creature.

Mammon only remained silent, staring at the mouse, until he finally clicked things in place. He shook his head, walking towards the mouse and holding out his palm so Tsuna can walked into it. Mammon bent down and whispered something to the mouse that made him turned completely red and let out a timid squeak. The occupants in the room remained quiet, wanting to hear what the cloaked man said, but couldn't hear anything more then the timid squeaking of the mouse. Mammon suddenly turned, placing Tsuna on the table and leaving.

"Wait, what did you tell the mouse?" Levi asked, curiosity spiked. Everyone glanced at him then at Mammon, who only grinned to their surprise.

"Oh, I just told him to be careful." He replied carelessly, and with that, he left the room completely. Levi then sighed, knowing it's useless to talk Mammon out of telling him, so he just settled to staring at the petite form of Tsuna.

"Ya'know..." He suddenly muttered, "The little guy reminds me of someone..." Everyone's head snapped back at the Vongola Decimo, making the little guy blush and look down.

"Ushishi~ He sorta does," Belphagor inched his face closer to Tsuna's erupted pink face, completely amused. Squalo let out a huff.

"Tch, doesn't matter," He grumbled, "What matters now is how the hell are we gonna keep him away from the boss? It's no doubt he'll murder it and that annoying piece of shit will come at him!"

At that, Tsuna squeaked loudly at Squalo, like as if he wanted to yell at his potty mouth. The swordsman only let out a small growl and smirk.

"What? Got a shitty problem?"

"Chi! Chi,chi,chi!" The mouse squeaked, flailing his arms. The Varia members only tilted their heads. The mouse let out what sounded like a groan and facepalmed. So, he only sent a glare (more like a pout) and made a motion of zipping his mouth and crossing his arms in an 'X' formation. Belphagor instantly let out a laugh as everyone was confused as hell.

"Ushishi! This little peasent is interesting! He might actually change the boss!" He laughed out, causing the mouse to pout at him. Squalo lifted an eyebrow at the bloodthirsty prince.

"What'd he say, you lousy prince?" He asked, clearly annoyed as Belphagor tried to stifle his laughter.

"Ushishi, he said you shouldn't curse. It's bad for you, shishi~!" At that, the occupants started to chuckle at the innocent gusture of the fuming mouse. Suddenly, loud stomping footsteps were heard in the hallway. Everyone in the room stilled, even the mouse.

**BAM!**

"There's a mouse in here." Xanxus snarled, looking on the ground first before landing his eyes on the lone creature on the table, a ribbon tied around his neck with a note. The Varia boss didn't hesitate one bit when he took out his double X guns, aiming it at Tsuna. The little mouse squeaked, unable to move due to fear. After all those years, Xanxus is still pretty scary as he still was years ago.

"Wait, boss!" Lussuria took a protective stance in front of the mouse, the Vongola and Varia eyes widening. Until Xanxus's eyes narrowed.

"Trash. Move." He ordered, but Lussuria didn't move one bit. Tsuna got worried, and with new found courage, ran up against Lussuria's coat and tugged, smiling sadly at him, like as if he accepted his fate. The sun guardian only sent him a soft glare.

"I won't move, Chii-chan! You were brought here by the Vongola Boss's orders!" He argued, causing Xanxus to snarl darkly.

"That fucking brat again." At that, Squalo and Bel let out a scoff to hide their laugh. The Varia stared at them. "What's so funny?"

"Ushishi, nothing boss, nothing." Bel said, grinning. Truthfully, he's trying his best not to laugh as he remembered the little nickname and the little gesture 'Chii-chan' made when Squalo cursed. Xanxus frowned.

"Tch," He glared at the so-called 'Chii-chan', "So you were sent here from the brat. Come here."

At that, Tsuna hesitantly walked up towards Xanxus, twirling his fingers around his tail. Lussuria was hesitant in moving out of the way, but moved nevertheless. When Tsuna was close enough, Xanxus jabbed out his hand to grabbed the note, causing Chii-chan to squeak in surprise.

After reading the note, the scared-face man glared deeply at the mouse before turning around and stomping loudly out of the room.

And for the first time in his years of being a boss, he fainted.

* * *

><p>D'awww! How adorable! Mouse!TsunaxXanxan-kun! And yeah, who else would understand Tsuna's squeak better then Belphagor? He's a genius!<p>

Right? Right? Damn straight, I'm right!

Writing the next chapter, awayyyy~!


	3. Bel's Grasp and a Shark's Den

Sorry for the late update! I'm rather slow during this time of the month.

No, just like you I don't get love request. But in the virtual world I do!** *cries***

Tsuna: M-maa, maa...

Me: ***sniffle*** I don't own KHR...

Warning: Cursing, ooc-ness, all the goddamn things you were already prepared for when you clicked the story link, kora!

* * *

><p>For the past 10 years of meeting, fighting, and basically trying to make peace between a mafia boss and another mafia boss, has flown out the door as soon as he was stolen by Bel. Belphagor. That prince that murdered his own twin brother at the age of nine. And that is currently obsess with being a prince, to the point where he smiles every freakin' 2 seconds.<p>

And Tsuna thought Reborn was creepy, Bel boosted that level a bit higher.

"Ushishi, ciao little mouse," Belphagore laughed, tightening his hold on Tsuna. Chii-chan made a small whimpering squeak as the bonds around him sqeezed him, his tail flicking.

_'Scarryyyy~!'_ Tsuna thought, thinking of ways to get out of Bel's grasp. Sniffeling and looking up at the fake prince's eyes with large brown doe ones, he squeaked a small plea. Bel, feeling alittle happy he gets to baby-sit Chii-chan, lets go of Tsuna. And made him drop on a counter, right across his bed.

"Shishi, stay here little mousey~," He said, before sitting on his bed. Tsuna, being confused and cutsey as normal, stood still on the counter while watching Bel take out a couple of sharp... shiny...

Knives...

"C-CHIIIIIII!"

***slash***

"Ushishishi! You make a good target practice, mousey-chan~!" Belphagore laughed, throwing more knives. Chii-chan dodged as many as he could, that is...

...until Belphagore managed to hit the edge of Tsuna's pants that stuck him to the wall, just hanging there. The prince erupted with laughter as Tsuna covered his red blushing face, embarassed but happy his tail didn't get stabbed by a knife. The blondette let out a chuckle, walking over and taking back the silver blade out of the wall, letting Tsuna land on the counter. The mouse thought about running away, but then remembered, from his own experience (thanks to Reborn), that running away would become an easier target practice.

Bullets, knives, and mice, Oh, my!

"Aww, you're not going to run, little mousey?" Belphagore grinned. Tsuna tilted his head, making the prince's smile twitch. Bel took a closer look at the mouse, feeling like his face look familiar. Then suddenly-

**BOOM!**

"Where's the fucking **TRASH?**" A voice boomed, causing the knife Belphagore held slip and end up stabbing Tsuna's pants onto the counter. Again.

Smoke cleared to see a fuming man, who likes to call himself Xanxus. Said man was, obviously, angry. And when he saw poor little Tsuna stuck to the table, with knives around him, including Belphagore's shocking face, the scars on his face grew.

Like as if something dark was eating his face.

"Y-Yo, boss." Belphagore nervously grinned, "I'm just playing with little-"

Another fiery blast came from the gun, making the knife-weilding man dodge, successfully not forgetting to grab Tsuna away also. And just like that, the same place the mouse was once at, was burnt to pieces.

_'M-maybe I should start writing my will now?'_ Tsuna thought, shaking slightly as Belphagore dashed and dodge the many flaming bullets aimed for them. They managed to escape the stampeding boss when Lussuria suddenly came out of the kitchen and announced lunch was ready. Xanxus, not really wanting to miss his chance of eating some food, sent a chilling glare at the two before walking away. Like as if nothing happened.

"Be-Bel-chii!" Tsuna squeaked, causing the blond-haired eye's widen, he didn't know the mouse could speak fluently in Japanese. Sure he can understand some mouse language, but for the mouse to speak fluent Japanese is surprising. This thought made the prince grin.

"Yes, little mousey?"

_Grroowwlll..._

"C-chii...," The mouse's face erupted in pink, blushing as he held Belphagore's thumb, nimbling to signal he was hungry. The prince's mouth twitched again, _'why is this mouse bothering me so much?'_

"Shishi, sure thing, little mouse," With that, the duo made way toward the dining room.

* * *

><p>"VROIIII! DA FUCK YOU'VE BEEN TO, BELPHAGORE!" Squalo yelled, causing the table to shake under him. Chii-chan whimpered softly as he nibbled on his cheese.<p>

Don't look at him like that, he knows he looks adorable nibbling cheese.

"Ushishi~ The prince was playing with the little mousey~," The blond smiled, patting the brunette mouse's head gently. Which caused a chain reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"I-Is he okay, boss?"

"Yare, yare..."

Xanxus threw the wine glass at Belphagore, who, again, succesfully dodged it with ease. Damn him and his reflexes.

"The trash will sleep with someone else," He said, glaring holes into Belphagore's pouting face, "If I see that fucking rat in your room, I'll blow the entire thing up, got it?"

"That's not fair," The blonde retorted, but then looked down at the mouse who was tugging on his sleeve.

"I-It's okay, Bel-chii!" Tsuna squeaked, then the prince's frown turned into a thin line, debating if he should follow the request. But after another tug from the mouse, his eyes big and glitterly, made the blonde shake his head.

"Fine, I agree to the terms boss," He then snickered, "That is, if Chii-chan here isn't invited to your room."

The whole entire room went silence. First off, they thought the mouse was a mouse. Apparently not. Second, Belphagor totally fell for the mouse's puppy-dog eyes. And finally,

_Stupid-prince-wearing-a-tiara-say-wuht-to-the-**boss**?_

"I dare you to repeat that," The man snarled, his red eyes zeroed on the prince. Belphagore let out a chuckle.

"Ushishi~ If the prince can't have him, no one can."

"He's just a fucking rat, trash."

"I think he's more then that." At that, the whole room went silent again. And Squalo, being superbia (means proudful lolz), yelled in the dining room.

"VROI. YOU KINDING ME?" He vroi'd, "THAT STUPID RAT IS A SPY?"

"Ushishi, more then that, Squalo," The blonde snickerd, "Don't tell me you never noticed. No other mouse would have human-like qualities. Unless he was an experiment."

"Mou~ Squ-chan! Bel-chan! Stop fighting over Chii-chan!" Lussuria scolled, making the attention focus back on Tsuna. Lussuria let out a chuckle at the small, innocent-looking mouse, "It's alright. Why don't you stay with Squ-chan and chill him down for me, dear."

"Calm d-down, chii?" Tsuna squeaked, Lussuria taken back in surprise, "I-I can't do that, chii! He'll k-kill me, chii!"

"Aw, look what you did to little Chii-chan, Squalo!" Lussuria called out, making the swordsman turn his head and glare at the smaller figure, "It's your turn to take care of Chii-chan. And if I hear a complaint coming from you or from Chii-chan, I won't serve roast beef for the whole week!"

Oh no, roast beef was Squalo's favorite dinner. And no matter whatever mood he was in, roast beef made him feel better. The hot meat going down his- (***cough-cough*** Dirty thoughts...).

Grumbling, he nodded, accepting the task. Tsuna meekly looked up at him, his tail swishing side to side in a nervous dance, his ears waiting for some kind of indication he's going to be slaughtered.

"Hmpt," Squalo turned his head the other way, glaring at the wall instead. Tsuna tilted his head, confused. Wasn't he suppose to be the new _'target practice'_? Isn't Squalo suppose to stab him with his sword or something?

_'Ah.'_ Tsuna then thought that, maybe Squalo had more mercy then the others. A small smile reached his lips, and a cute small little chuckle could be heard. The silverette was about to snap at the stupid rat until he saw the adorable smile Tsuna wore. He stared with his mouth agap.

_'W-what the hell?'_ Was his final thoughts before grunting and dashing out the room, going out side for some 'fresh air'. Or what evere he just said. Leaving poor little Tsuna alone and puzzled on the dining table.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Xanxus observed the scene. It seems the mouse is doing a good job keeping himself alive. No little dirty rat would be left alive in house for long, though. He felt himself smirk, imagining himself blowing up the mouse, or lighting his tail on fire and watch him endlessly yelp in pain. Ah... wonderful.<p>

And then he _heard_ it.

His eyes snapped open and glared at the mouse, but found he couldn't. Not with this scene. No, he can't even twitch.

That damn mouse was smiling. And laughing.

_'Cute... da faq?'_ He snapped out of his reverie and glared at the wine glass in his hand. What did he just thought? Sure the mouse was... cute, in ways, but that's it. No hard feelings when you blow him up, right, Xanxus?

**Or so you thought.**

"I-I'm gonna go for some fresh air." That shark-trash muttered, dashing out the room. Xanxus frowned, what did he miss? He turned his head to the source of all this problem, and found the mouse just tilting his head at the running figure of Squalo. Softly, there was a pang in his heart. The boss grunted, his eye twitching at the new emotion.

_'What the hell...?'_

* * *

><p>Walking along the long corridors of the Vongola Mansion, Reborn grinned.<p>

"Finally, some peace and quiet."

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR WAITING.<strong>

I'm sorry for the lateness. I guess I had what you call a writer's block... I think. I'm not really familiar with the terms and such. But either way. I'm finally found my outline on the story.

Yes, it's weird, but it helps me put the story piece by piece together. I suggest you use this is you're going to write a story or a fanfiction that has a plot.

Anyways, that's pretty much it.

Ciao ciao.


	4. A Trip with a Shark and the Lord of Gays

Ahaha Ciaosu everyone! I think my stories are going well.

A reply to Yuu3: I think it has become Varia x Tsuna, but the main couple is still Xanxus x Tsuna :D

Cause I think they're cute. Expecially Xanxus. 8D

Anyway, I don't own KHR, because if I did, I would've fawn over Xanxus and made him fall deeply in love with Tsuna and- ***rambles on about Xanxus's undying love for Tsuna lol***

Warnings include: Squalo's language, Tsuna's contagious adorableness, some random crap, OOC-ness, and obviously this chapter is like a one-sided S27 XDD

* * *

><p>Superbia Squalo is not pleased. No, he's never pleased unless it was roast beef night, but other then that, he's almost never pleased. Here, I'll make it even simpler.<p>

Squalo. Is. Not. Happy.

Get the idea? Good. Because Tsuna made his displeasure even worse. Ever since last night, the swordsman was annoyed at everything the mouse does.

When he eats, when he squeaks, when he runs or jumps or whatever mouse do these days, it just annoyed him.

"S-Squ-chii?" Tsuna whispered, stuttering sotfly and tugging on the taller man's hair. Yes, hair. Apparently, Tsuna got to ride on top of Squlo's head when he decided to walk around the mansion.

"What is it, brat?" He thought for a second, should he start calling him brat? There's already the Vongola brat, that Yama-somthing brat, and that octapus brat. Maybe he should dub this little guy the mouse brat.

"I-I'm sleepy, chii...," He muttered, cuddling on top of Squlo's head. Thanks to that (Cute. But he won't admit it XD) action, Squlo let out a yell.

"**VROI! THEN GO TO SLEEP!**"

"**C-CHIIIIII!**"

_'Crap, I forgot he's sensitive to loud sounds...,'_ He cursed, muttering a soft apology. Which is pretty much 'go to sleep you damn rat...' and 'ugh, wish you weren't here' which, in his own way, 'I'm sorry, little mouse.'

Ah, denial...

Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a bad sharkie...

After a long akward silence, Tsuna decided he'll start sleeping. So he walked around the top of Squalo's head and curled himself, cuddling the swordsman's soft hair. All the while Squalo couldn't resist but to force his smile into a long thin line. He doesn't want to admit the mouse was being too cute. He doesn't want to admit the way Tsuna curled himself up was cute. He just. Won't. Admit. It.

_'Fuucccckkkkk...'_

"Ushishi~ The sharkie's in denial~" Sing-sang Belphagore, as he walked around the silverette. Squalo, remembering the little sensitive mouse on the top of his head, kept quite, but did send a chilling glare at the blonde.

"Yare, yare, leave the mouse alone." Mammon commented, ignoring the duo's stare. Was Mammon...

...being nice to the mouse?

"Ushishi, this is interesting! I didn't think Mammon would care about the little mouse. The flying-halo baby scoffed and rolled his eyes, even if it went unseen.

Mammon flew far ahead, "I'm leaving to gather some blackmail material..."

"Wait, up! The prince will help!" Belphagore called out, chasing after the flying kid. Squalo huffed, glad the two idiots are gone from him. Continuing his walk, he glanced up on the top of his forehead. Yet, since we all know we can't do that unless you're Leon, he slowly reached a hand up and patted on Tsuna's soft brown locks instead.

_'I-it's soft...'_

"Chiii...," When the little mouse twitched his ears at the action, the swordsman would've slamed his face on the wall if he hadn't had Chii-chan on he top of his head. His frown deepend in effort to hide the small blush.

_'Fuck. My. Life.'_ Deciding that he had enough of walking around like a ring leader at a circus with a mouse on his head, he headed for his room. However...

"Trash."

"Boss." Squalo just had to meet Xanxus. Of all people. Now, don't get me wrong, Squalo doesn't dislike being near his boss. Being his second-in-command is required for him to be near his boss at all times. Though, you do know that, in his own way, Squalo is kind of Xanxus's best friend. And when your best friends, you know the other's feelings towards things somehow. Like how they feel sad, or happy...

Or if they like a certain _'someone.'_

"What the hell is on your head?" His boss said, raising his eyebrow. Squalo's eye twitched.

"The damned mouse."

"Just throw him out, trash."

"...," As much as Squalo would love to do that, he can't really imagine himself throwing a poor little, defensless mouse out the third-story building window. So, what he normally does when he doesn't agree with his boss...

...is by yelling his answer.

"**VROIII! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH THE STUPID MOUSE BRAT!**"

"**CHIIIIIIIIII**!" Tsuna, letting out an ear-piercing cry, jumped off of Squalo's hair and fell onto the floor. Which resulted him twisting his ankle. Which also resulted to both an annoyed (which is just their way of being worried) Xanxus and Squalo.

"**VROI! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, SHITTY BOSS!**" The swordsman argued, pointing his sword/hand/thingy at the red-eyed man. Said man's eye twitched.

"I'm not the one having a rat nest in his hair in the first place!" He yelled back.

"Shitty Boss!"

"Fucking Trash!"

"Whine-Drinking Brat!"

"Shitty Good-for-nothing swordsman!"

"**SHUT. UP. CHI.**" Tsuna's outburst would've been funny if he didn't had a boss-like aura surrounding him. Of course, it seems ridiculous.

But not to Xanxus and Squalo.

"Xanxus, please return back to your duties," Tsuna said, his boss aura tightening around the two taller males, "Squalo report to your room and take a shower to cool down, chi."

The two adults looked at each other, and then nod in a silent mutual agreement. This mouse is not a normal mouse. Bending down to examine the small animal, Squalo and Xanxus finally now understood something.

Little Chii-chan's little bitty ankle got twisted.

And they felt guilty.

Now, don't get me wrong, the Varia is... unmerciful. Hell, they would just leave you on the ground if you had your head twisted and sprawled on the ground half-alive. But Chii-chan is different. He can't fight (because he's tiny), he can't exactly run very fast (because he has tiny legs) and, finally...

He's just too _cute_.

"Trash, since it's your turn to take care of him," Xanxus grunted, "Heal the damn rodent's foot."

"Tch, whatever...," The sharkie rolled his eyes at the command and picked up Tsuna by his tail. The mouse, totally not seeing that coming, went back into his 'Dame-Tsuna' mode and squeaked in response when his foot gave a shocking pain. Squalo's lips thinned into a line and placed the mouse on top of his head, making Chii-chan surprised. Xanxus huffed at the scene and turned his head away, walking past the two before sending a chilling glare at them.

"S-Squ-chii, you don't h-have to place m-me on top of your h-head," Tsuna stuttered out, his ears turning red as Squalo ruffled his hair with one finger. Squalo let a smug smile cover his face.

"Shut it, mousey brat," He said. And with that, he made his own way back to his room. Tsuna, along the way, couldn't help but cuddle the swordsman's hair, letting a small mew.

* * *

><p>"Brat, stay here. I'll go take a shower." Sqaolu muttered, rechecking Tsuna's twisted ankle. Again. It was extremely hard for him to place the bandage around the tiny ankle, but thanks to the little guy's help, he was able to make sure it was safe and secure. He grinned, puffing out his chest, as he thought that he can totally handle situations like this.<p>

He should've simply call Lussuria for assistance, but he hates calling for help. His pride just won't let him.

"O-Okay Squ-chi...," Tsuna replied, looking up at the tall male. His eyes twitched in annoyance at the height as Squalo stood up and walked into his bathroom. Again, another flicker of his ear in annoyance. When he was younger, meaning around 10 years ago, he was kinda use to the fact that he was short and everyone else hit puberty when they were like, six. Tsuna, however, still had his baby fat cheeks and his clumsy self in tact. And from the looks of things, it didn't seem to disappear until for a while.

Then, when he was 16, he hit a growth spurt and finally was able to grow a few more inches. Now, at the age of 21, he was as tall as Gokudera, but still shorter then Yamamoto. He lost most of his baby fat, but some of them were still evident on his cheeks. So that when ever he pouts, those adorable patches of skin would puff up like a balloon. His hair had gotten longer, but Reborn convinced him to cut it short like he had when he was 14. Tsuna was relunctent at first, but after a _'reassuring'_ gun shot near his head, he got the hair cut.

Tsuna sighed, his tail flickering left and right from boredom and falling backwards on the miniture bed Squalo made. _'I hope everyone's okay...,'_ He thought, wondering how his family is doing without him. 'And the paper work... CRAP!' The mouse flinched into a sitting position, his ears flat on his scull. **_'THE PAPERWORK!'_** He inwardly groan. Knowing his disastrous guadians, he was bound to a lot of painful, painful paperwork.

It seemed like a man's worst enemy is paper...

"Vroi, mousey brat," called the voice. Tsuna immediantly stood up. Sadly, he was completley unprepared to see Squalo's beautiful half-naked body.

"**C-CHIIII! P-PUT SOME CLOTHES O-ON SQU-CHI**!" He squeaked, his face turning completely red. The silverette just rasied an eyebrow.

"Aren't we both guys?" At that he laughed out loud, "What a weird mouse." He then proceded to move to his closet, full of his Varia uniforms and such. He glanced back at the mouse and wondered what the mouse would look like if he was in the Varia mouse-size uniform. He chuckled at his imagination.

"W-what are you laughing at, S-Squ-chi?"

"Nothing, just wondering that, if you'll join the Varia, even the smallest uniform would look big on you." He chuckled, now imagining Tsuna in a big crumble of clothes.

"Chi! I-I'm not g-going to join the V-Varia!" H squeaked in protest. His cheeks now returning into a pinker hue. Squalo could only huff at the failed glare of his little mousey friend(?).

"Whatevers." The silverette mummbled, turning back to his wardrobed and dropped his towel. And Tsuna realeased a hell.

"**CHIII! P-PUT SOME C-CLOTHES ON ALREADY, S-SQUA-CHI!**"

"**VROII! JUST. SHUT. UP.**"

* * *

><p>After the whole fiasco of Tsuna screaming at Squalo to put some clothes on and the swordsman yelling in return, the two finally calmed down and is now currently sitting at the dinner table quietly.<p>

"Ushishi, the sharky's in a bad mood~" Belphagore teased, walking into the room with Mammon following close behind. Tsuna didn't look at the two who entered but keept glancing at Squalo with apologetic eyes. He didn't really mean to suddenlt yell at him and be 10 minutes early for dinner. His ears flattened as he looked down at his small feet. That's when he saw the bandage.

"S-Squ-chi?" Tsuna asked meekly, and Squalo looked down at his little friend and glared. The mouse's tail began to flicker.

"I-I'm sorry," He mumbled softly, that everyone had to restrain their ears just to hear it, "A-And thank you... f-for helping my s-sprained ankle..." Squalo swallowed a lump in his throat, not sure what to say in reply.

"Ushishi, how mean of you to not apologize, sharky."

"Yare, yare, hurry up and apologize, too, Squalo."

"Tch," Squalo let out a low mumble of words, only which Tsuna was only able to hear. The mouse's face turned red and made a small shy smile at the silverette.

Belphagore and Mammon could only stare at the two as Tsuna held his cheek in a cute fashion and squeeked.

_'Sorry, little Chii-chan...'_

* * *

><p>When everyone finally made it to the dinner table, they started discussing on who will take care of little Chii-chan.<p>

"**VROIII! I SAY IT HAS TO BE ANYONE BUT THE BOSS!**" Squalo argued. Xanxus's eye twitched in annoyance, aiming his best to hit his wine glass at the swordsman mouth.

"Ushishi, little mousey should sleep with me tonight," Bel said, his bangs slightly swaying as he tilted his head to look at the small form of Tsuna, "I didn't get to spend much time practicing my knives on him."

"Mou~ Be nice, Bel-chan! You're scaring little Chii-chan," Lussuria swayed, doing that strange wiggling of his legs as he picked up Tsuna softly, "Besides, everyone else had a turn except for me, Levi-chan, Mammon-chan and bossu!"

All of them huffed in annoyance, finding it was kind of fun having Tsuna around. But of course their boss won't allow it. Either everyone get a turn or else they have to face the X-guns from beloved Xanxus,

...or Lussuria can just tie them down on a chair and lap dance in front of them.

"Alrighty then!" Lussuria cheered. He faced little Tsuna who couldn't help but feel scared at the gay lord, "I'll be taking care of you tomorrow, Chii-chan!"

_'A-atleast he's better than the others...?'_

"Oh~ We're gonna dress you up and make cute things and like, gossip and..."

_'Never mind. I take that back.'_

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter is short. But yeah, Lussuria's next in taking care of little sweet Chii-chan! :D Yayyy.<p>

Or not.

So review befor Lussuria literally tie you to a chair and lap dance on ya'. Chao chao.


	5. Lunch and a Hurtful Complaint?

Ciaosu!

This is going on google docs, just to let my own computer at home take the fanfiction.

MOVING ON! This is A Little Mousey Tale. And I DON'T OWNN

* * *

><p>"E-eto, Lussuri-chi?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"W-Why am I wearing this?" Tsuna asked, pulling on his blue blouse. Lussuria let out a squeal as the cute little half-mouse turned red, pulling on the hems of his blouse that the sun guardian made.

"Oh~ It looks prefect on you, Chi-chan!" He gushed, rolling his hips side-to-side. The Vongola boss didn't necessary dislike the older male, it's just that...

...he kinda scared him more then Xanxus.

_'N-No, he's a good guy.'_ The brunette looked up at the gay lord, _'W-who am I to judge someone with only their looks?'_

"Alright, now let's try on this butler outfit!"

_'...o-or personal likes and dislikes...'_

Lussuria quickly dug around his closet (which Tsuna still wonders if it has a deep hole, considering the mass amount of clothes Lussuria pulled out) and pulled out a miniature butler suit, complete with bows and ties and the solid color of black.

_'Where did... I won't even ask.'_ Tsuna sighed, pulling off his 'school teacher' outfit, which consist of a white button-up and a sky blue blouse. Wearing long khaki pants and glasses to finish off the look. Even Mammon (who had a suspicious camera) had to pause a bit before he left the room, smirking to himself.

"Alright, here," Lussuria grinned, "Put this on, I promise I won't look!" At that, Tsuna's ears turned red as he suddenly remembered Squalo's butt the other day. The Varia's sun guardian tilted his head.

"What's wrong, Chi-chan?" He smiled softly at the small figure, "If you want, we could chill out for a bit." The little mouse's ears perked up at the mention of having to rest, and squeaked in response, causing the older male to gush at the cute action.

"Oh~ You're just too cute! Alright, let's go get some lunch then," He said, opening his palm to let Tsuna walk on it. He then raised it up to his shoulder and began to walk out of his room. But was suddenly stopped when Bel stalked into the room, obviously not in a good mood.

"Ushishi, good afternoon, brats," He chuckled, his creepy smile still in place after the past 4 chapters. Lussuria sighed at this.

"Mammon?"

"_Mammon_."

"As always," The yaoi-liscious man chuckled. The so-called prince growled in response.

"Just wait, ushishishi! I'll get him back, that stupid flying baby," Bel laughed out, which makes Tsuna wonder if his face will ever split in two whenever he laughed. Meanwhile, Lussuria just chuckled softly at the everyday scene, seeming to already gotten use to the childishness in the Varia family.

"Alright, you can rant on later, but I gotta go feed Chii-chan," He turn his head slightly to look at Tsuna, "Right, Chi-chan?" Tsuna nodded.

"Ushishi~, yo, little mousey," Bel grinned, poking his finger on Tsuna's head, causing the little mouse to squeak. Both tall males laugh at the adorableness.

"Let's get going, anything you guys specifically want?"

"Ushishi, I want *sushi!"

"I-I like s-sushi also*, chi..."

"Alright! Let's go~!"

* * *

><p><em>'It's not bad,'<em> Tsuna dazed, rubbing his tummy. He was the first one to eat all his lunch and the little mouse was now resting on the middle of the table, his tail flicking back and forth in content. He could hear Bel and Lussuria talk about Mammon or some other random thing, but he was too relaxed to keep track. For once, hanging out with the Varia was probably more comforting then staying in the office all day.

_'It's not bad here at all,'_ He thought, chuckling as he remembered a long time ago, he said he didn't want to be near the Varia within a 10 mile radius. He flipped over to his stomach, looking up at the two males chatting,_ 'They're like my guardians, but a bit louder... and probably more sadistic...'_

"Ushishi~ So, have you heard the news on that Vongola Brat?" Belphagore snickered, toying with one of his sushi with his knives. "Heard he's on vacation." Tsuna's mouse ears perked up.

"Oh, well he's the boss," Lussuria smiled, "It's only natural a boss would want a vacation every once in a while. Remember we went to Paris that one time with boss?"

"Ushishi! That place was super fun," The blonde snickerd evilly, "A lot of people freaked out, even though I was playing with them."

"I don't think anyone would 'play' with you or your knives, Bel-chan." The sun guardian laughed. Tsuna couldn't hep but laugh also.

"Nee, Chi-chan," Lussuria asked, "Ever been to Paris?"

_'Yes, I have actually,'_ He thought, but replied with a squeaky 'no'. He remembered the trip to Paris was one of the most disastrous meetings. With Gokudera threatening to blow up one of the alliances, Yamamoto playing baseball with the kids(which is scary no matter how innocent this looks), Mukuro and Chrome wondering all over the place, Lambo complaining about the language, Ryohei trying to learn how to say 'extreme' in French(which resulted to Ryohei learning how to say 'extreme!' in another 20+ languages). Oh, and Hibari-san.

Well, he didn't really come exactly...

_'Ahaha, Hibari-san didn't really like France,'_ Tsuna laughed out, making the other two stare at him. The sun-glasses wearing man poked little Chi-chan.

"What's so funny, Chi-chan?" He asked.

"N-Nothing, chi! I-I'm just remembering some o-old memories..." Tsuna mumbled, looking away. Bel hummed before poking Tsuna's head like what Lussuria did before.

"Then why don't you tell us about yourself, mousey-kun." Tsuna's eye narrowed. What should he tell them?

"W-well, I...," He trailed off, thinking the _'old abandoned mouse pet'_ story would be good enough for them, "I-I use to have an owner, b-but she moved away, chi."

"Oh? Where?" Lussuria asked, tilting his head in the process.

"I-I don't really remember, chi," Tsuna sighed, rubbing his left ear, "All I-I know is that my owner was really nice and that her parents didn't really like me. W-Which is why I'm still here; my owner's parents abandoned me here and told my owner that I died, chi."

"..." Both tall males were silent for a long time before Lussuria decided to speak up.

"Well, why don't we look for them?" He smiled, the background suddenly shiny.

"C-Chi?"

"Ushishi~ I bet we can annihi- I mean, search for your owner and her parents!" Belphagore snickered.

_'He totally said annihilate!'_ Tsuna thought, starting to sweat all of a sudden, he needed to find a quick way out of this!

"B-But wait, chi!" The mouse squeaked out loudly, "I-I don't want to l-look for my previous o-owner, chi..."

"But why, Chi-chan?" Lussuria asked again, "Don't you want to go back to your owner?"

"Y-Yes, I do," Tsuna took a deep breathe, "B-But I have a new owner, c-chi..."

"Eh?" came their intelligent reply.

"A-Aren't you guys my owners, chi?" And then, insert Tsuna's most powerfullest move: Puppydog-eyes attack. Lussuria and Bel couldn't even withstand this attack, which resulted them both fainting and falling onto the floor with a small puddle of blood.

"C-CHI!"

* * *

><p>Later on, when both of the two males finally recovered, Tsuna got to tour the Varia base for awhile alone. Both Lussuria and Bel suddenly disappeared, so suspecting it has to be involved with Xanxus, Tsuna didn't dare follow them.<p>

As he was walking around the Varia,he was surprised that it was well kept. Of course, there were the occasional weapons room with spots of blood, but other than that, it's all clean and shiny.

"Who cleans this place, chi?" Tsuna wondered out loud, his ears twitching. Then he heard voices, all talking rather at a loud volume. So, being rather curious today, he followed the voice and ended up meeting the tall doors of the meeting room. He slightly opened the door and peered inside. And he was surprised at the least.

"So, Xanxus, how's the mousey little friend?" Reborn smirked, noticing the man slightly growled at him. He also noticed Tsuna near the doorway, but didn't bother giving him the acknowledgment.

"Tch, seems like my guardians like your trash."

"Now, now, it's not nice to call people names," The black-haired man chuckled, now amused with the scarred-face man's actions. If Reborn were to say he didn't see that small gleem of life in the other's eyes, he wouldn't be the world's greatest hitman.

"Trash is trash," Xanxus snorted, "Better take the rat back before I do it myself. Dead or alive."

At that, Tsuna felt his heart fall at the words. Yes, he's heard Xanxus chew him out, but he does have limits and feelings. When Xanxus said he'll return him, Tsuna felt bad, like he was nothing more than a burden to the whole Varia. He reflected the past few days he spent with them.

Belphagore was really evil and sadistic, but he's still a childish teen who always gets what he wants. He isn't completely bad. And so is Lussuria, who, in Tsuna's opinion, took care of him well. Squalo may be loud, but there are times where his pride would show and make Squalo an amazing and funny person to be near with. All in all, Tsuna concluded he really liked hanging out with the Varia.

But even so, he was still a burden. Letting out a sigh, he turned around, flicking his tale sadly. Unaware of Xanxus's wide eyes as Reborn smirked at the development of this relationship.

* * *

><p>aosiudhnfjabn im-sorry-its-took-so-long-to-update.<p>

Finals. 'Nuff said.

I'll try my best for the next chapter! Chao chao~!

*sushi: This fact is true. Belphagore loves eating sushi. Which is pretty much why he goes to Yamamoto's place a lot. XD


	6. The TsuPic

CIAOSSU! It's-

dun-dun-duuunnnn~

VIPER'S TURN!

Mammon: My name changed to Mammon...

Me: Eh? Why'd you changed it? You sound much cooler with the name Viper!

Mammon: ...pay me $50 and I'll tell you. And your stupid fans.

Me: OI!

Mammon: Yare, yare, KHR! thankfully doesn't belong to SkyShaymin here. I wouldn't be able to profit much if she was my creator.

Me: W-wha-!

Mammon: Let's move on...

**HEADS-UP! Please remember that all the Arcobaleno curses are, finally, BROKEN. Please remember, and try to vision a sexy adult Mammon. XD**

* * *

><p>"I'm a burdan, right?" Tsuna asked, looking down. Lussuria paused and stared at the small mouse on the counter. He just finished calming down Bel(by forcing him into the training room to vent off some anger) and found Chii-chan. He felt something was off when the mouse's tail wasn't flipping side to side or squeaking in surprise when he suddenly picked up the tiny mouse. He wanted to ask, but kept it in, until now.<p>

"Dear...," Lussuria sat on the bed that was close to the counter. Tsuna glanced up at the man, "I don't think you're a burdan at all. Rather, you brought some sunshine on the family, Chii-chan."

"B-But Xanxus...," The mouse pursed his lips into a pout, and immediantly regretted it as he heard a high-pitched squeal.

"Ooh~! You're just to adorable!" The sun-guardian squealed, cupping his cheeks in a girly fasion. Tsuna glanced down again, his tail flickering softly.

"X-Xanxus said he'll b-bring me back to the V-Vongola, chi," He dropped his voice into a whisper, "Dead or alive."

"He won't do that," At that, the brunette flipped his head up in seconds. Lussuria grinned, "He won't hurt you. Ever."

"Chi?"

"Trust me. And I know what outfit that'll knock him out."

"C-chii...?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna gaped at what Lussuria showed him.<p>

"T-THAT'S-!"

"Now, let's get you ready for dinner, Chi-chan!"

"C-CHIIIII!"

* * *

><p>That, my friend, is the sound of silence. Yes, it's the day Bel dropped his knives, including his jaw. It's the day where Squalo actually shutted up for a whole 5 minutes. It's the day where Mammon didn't smirk andor took pictures for blackmail. It's the day where Levi actually took notice of the mouse. And finally...

It's the day Xanxus decided he really did kinda liked the creature.

"So? Anyone wanna say something?" Lussuria gushed, taking his camera out and quickly flashing a few pictures. Everyone was speechless. This was little Chii-chan? That little mouse that's a boy?

"I-I don't think they like it, chi..." Tsuna gulped, pulling down the hem of his short kimono. Yes, you read right. Lussuria decided that the super K.O. outfit for Tsuna would be a short kimono. Completely pink, with the obi(or the belt part) is muliti-layered with red, purple, and orange. Tsuna wore the leggings high until it reached his mid-thigh and the short white skirt to shield the privates. The robe itself is beautiful with white flower petal patterns, and the obi with the design that similiary looks like bamboo. All in all, Tsuna looks like the perfect little girl mouse. (A/N: You can go onto my deviantart link in my profile. The drawing is in my gallery... somewhere...)

"Ushishi! This is mousey-chan?"

"Yare, yare, this is going to be a big sell."

"Vroi...?"

To say that Xanxus was surprised is an understatement. He was shocked beyond belief. He narrowed his eyes at the mouse. Why does it look so familier...?

"So, Bossu~" Lussuria chired, walking towards Xanxus's chair, "What do you think of cute little Chii-chan?"

"...," Xanxus, for once, hesitated. He doesn't want to hurt the mouse(his conversation from the previous chapter has already done too much) and he doesn't want to compliment the mouse unless he wants the whole Varia squad on a rampage. Whenever he likes something, the bunch of wild monkeys freak out for the whole month and he doesn't wanna do the paper work.

Yes, Xanxus actually whines when it comes to paper work. Usually he forces the whole paper work onto Squalo, but when that stupid long-haired swordsman isn't around, Xanxus would grumpily stalk towards his office and finish it off. And then once Squalo gets back, he throws anything he can at the guy. Not only wine, but shoes, pillows, chairs, and mostly anything that can be picked up and throw.

"Chii...?" Tsuna's squeaked managed to snap Xanxus out of his thoughts and the scarred man nodded at the mouse. That, my friend, just made Tsuna's day.

Tsuna made the biggest smile to Xanxus, and it was enough to blind the whole room. That was, of course, until Mammon came putted his hand between Xanxus and the mouse. He resisted the moment to smirk at his boss's surprised face.

"Tonight, Chii-chan will be staying with me." With that statement, he disappeared into mist, officially pissing off Xanxus.

"Oh, dear~" Lussuria smiled, finally noticing the story at my hands.

* * *

><p><em>Thump!<em>

"Chi!" The brunette let out a small squeak as he was thrown onto a small soft bed. He puffed out this cheeks as he felt so comfortable on the bed, he didn't even want to look back at Mammon. Which reminds him of that one time, just before his arrival here.

_~Flashback~_

_Mammon only remained silent, staring at the mouse, until he finally clicked things in place. He shook his head, walking towards the mouse and holding out his palm so Tsuna can walked into it. Mammon bent down and whispered something to the mouse that made him turned completely red and let out a timid squeak. The occupants in the room remained quiet, wanting to hear what the cloaked man said, but couldn't hear anything more then the timid squeaking of the mouse. Mammon suddenly turned, placing Tsuna on the table and leaft the place._

_'Reborn?'_

_'R-Reborn, chi.'_

_'Better pay up by the end of the month if you wanna live, Tsunayoshi.'_

_'I-I'll transfer it later...'_

_~Flashback End~_

"Chi...," Tsuna looked up at Mammon, who was busy staring at his laptop, clicking away on the keyboard, "W-What are you doing?"

"Hacking and selling stocks." Mammon replied rather monotone. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows together at the ex-arcobaleno.

"Hacking? Isn't that illegal, chi?"

"..."

"Mammon..."

"It's only temporarily, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mammon replied, pressing the enter button. The screen popped up a loading bar as the information was slowly downloaded. Tsuna couldn't help but be slightly amused.

"And how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Selling stocks." Mammon turned to the brunette, smirking.

"Do you really wanna know, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna gulped at the taller male, shaking his head. Mammon grinned, "I insist, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's quite easy actually."

"E-Easy?" Tsuna's ears flickered in curiosity.

"Yup, all you have to do is..."

* * *

><p>For the first time, Tsuna actually understood how to blackmail people. Now, Tsuna isn't the type to actually learn this stuff; he'd rather intimidate his enemy with a threat instead of stealing weird pictures and all to blackmail the poor fellow, but Tsuna thought it was fun. And from what Mammon has taught him, it seemed so simple and easy, he could do it without using his eyes!<p>

Which brings us here to Belphagore's room.

"So all I have to do is clip it to his ear and... make a run for it?" Tsuna asked, meekly holding Mammon's latest blackmail weapon; the miniture Tsu-pic. The size of your pinkie's nail and completely hidden from normal eyesight, it's useful to record and take pictures of anything at anytime. As long as no one notices it, of course. Luckily, the Tsu-pic is connected to Mammon's laptop, so whatever the Tsu-pic is seeing, it's already recorded through the miniature camera.

Mammon nodded, "Yup, just stay quiet the whole way, Tsunayoshi." He smirked when the little mouse nodded and made his way through the spotless room. Despite being a blood thursty prince, Bel kept his place pretty well cleaned. Or it's probably Lussuria who cleaned the place.

Squeaking softly to himself, he climbed up the bed post and grabbed onto the soft fabric of Bel's blanket. When he stood up from his spot, he couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at how Belphagore was sleeping. Despite being a phycotic prince who killed his twin brother when he was a kid, he slept in, dare I say it, a _royal_ manner. He slept with his body facing upward, and both his hands were on his stomach, folded neatly. His crown(totally not a tiara) was placed on the nightstand. Tsuna meekly crawled up the dark red blanket and sat on Belphagore's chest, laughing as he felt his breathing movement and the soft beating of Bel's heart.

_'It's so easy, it's kinda hard to believe,'_ Tsuna thought, before moving up to Bel's neck and placing the tiny Tsu-pic on the prince's ear, clipping it on the ear lobe. As soon as it clipped on, he quickly dashed off to the side of the bed, feeling that Bel was shifting in his sleep. When the brunette jumped off the bed and safely landed on the floor, he dashed like crazy towards Mammon. By the time Bel suddenly sat up, Mammon already disappeared with Tsuna in a hazy mist.

"Ushishi, wasn't that Mammon...?"

* * *

><p>What was recorded that afternoon left Tsuna sprawled on the floor, laughing his tail off. Mammon could only watch in amusement as he watched the little mouse flicker his tail back and forth with his shoulders shaking so much it seemed like his head was going to fall off any time soon. He turned his attension back to his desktop screen and let a smirk appear on his rather stoic face.<p>

On the screen, which is connected to the Tsu-pic, was Belphagor chuckling half-naked as he made comments on himself, completely oblivious to the device that was connected to his ear. Tsuna started to beat his little fists on the table as Bel turned around, 'ushishi'-ing away as he checked out his body.

_'Ushishi~ The prince's body is always fit, ne? Shishi~'_

"You've done well, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mammon complimented, seeing as the mouse-sized Vongola Decimo unable to speak. Tsuna felt himself calmed down from his laughing fit and smiled back at Mammon.

_'I should use this sometime against my guardians...,'_ The mouse thought about it for a bit, but since his guardians always seem to cause trouble everywhere they go, it wouldn't hurt to punish them abit, right?

After all, he doesn't want the paper work piling up on him.

* * *

><p>Ciao! I apologize for the lateness, but here's a super cute chapter of Tsu-mouse! Btw, it's official.<p>

Mammon is a guy.

I thought that Mammon as a guy would be nice, but I kinda wanted Mammon to be a girl. I mean, wouldn't it be nice to let the female become more... noticable in the manga and still survive the Varia? I mean, Luce and Aria, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Bianci, Lal Mirch are awesome. Just look at Lal! She can just smack the crap out of Collonello! You go girl! ^O^

Anyways, I had what was called a writers block. I need to seriously update my other stories; especially Nancy, Jennifer, and the world of KHR!

Maa, maa... I'll think of one some how. I better start so... review!

Chao chao!

-Sky


	7. Levi-san And a Surprise Guest!

I don't own KHR!

* * *

><p>Levi wasn't happy with what Lussuria just said.<p>

"Oh, right, it's Levi-kun's turn to take care of Chi-chan!"

Levi doesn't like the idea one bit. It's not like he hates the mouse, it's just that he doesn't like the fact that the mouse is receiving more attention from the Varia than when he first came here. In just a few days, practically the whole Varia is friends with the little guy. He grunted. Hopefully, his Xanxus-sama won't be the same.

When it was settled that he will take care of Chi-chan tomorrow, he couldn't help but send a soft glare at the cute kimono-wearing creature. He frowned at it before looking away and continuing his fair share of food. The whole time, the annoying mouse wouldn't stop staring at him.

* * *

><p>As soon as dinner was over, Levi grunted for the little mouse to jump on his shoulder. Tsuna struggled with it, of course, but made it none-the-less. As they walked out of the room, the whole Varia stared at them. It felt strange that the other Varia members would finally notice the tall man. Sure his speed was amazing, but he's like a ghost. Never showing his existence unless he wanted to(mostly because of Xanxus).<p>

"So...," Tsuna spoke, causing the man to grunt. The brunette felt his ear twitch, "H-How are you...?"

_'What a wonderful question to ask, Tsunayoshi,' _The mouse mentally facepalmed. The taller man, however, mentally flinched at the question.

"F-fine...," He replied, honest and unsure of what to say next. He's never had anyone ask how he has been, or whatever he has been doing. Leviathan is too used to the fact that he's often ignored, and now that attention was directed at him, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

_'He's not much of a talker, nee?'_ Tsuna thought, almost chuckling as his grip on Levi's collar tightened, _'He kinda reminds me of someone...'_

Suddenly, a flash of his shy friend made him smile at the Varia Lightning guardian,_ 'He reminds me of Chrome...'_

Tsuna and Chrome were great friends, but even Tsuna could tell that her relationship with Mukuro is closer than Chrome and his. Not like he has anything against it; since he is fully aware of the shy girl's feelings towards his Mist guardian.

_'Ah, that was so cute,' _Tsuna thought, chuckling to himself the day when Chrome finally confessed to Mukuro. It was Christmas, and the Vongola HQ was holding a Christmas celebration with close allies and families. Tsuna's mom gets to come, along with the Shimon family, the Cavallone family, and a few others that Tsuna puts a lot of trust in. When the clock struck 12, Chrome grabbed Mukuro away from the crowd and confessed to him, right underneath the mistletoe. Of course, Chrome was completely unaware of the hanging herb, until Mukuro kissed her, chuckling as her face went completely red. Tsuna and everyone else celebrated them two becoming an official couple, and the Vongola boss couldn't help but smile and be happy for the both of them. It was about time Chrome confessed her love to Mukuro.

Levi, on the other hand, Tsuna didn't know much about. The only things he knew was that he was the Varia's Thunder Storm and that he almost tried to kill Lambo during the time when Xanxus was fighting for the title. Tsuna pouted, not liking the memory one bit, but tuned it down and noticed that Levi was pretty dead loyal to Xanxus._ 'I wonder why…?'_

Staring at the man's face, along with his thunderbolt-designed sideburns, Tsuna's ear twitched.

"Nee, why do you like Xanxus?" Tsuna asked, causing Levi to hide smile. But in the end, the thunder wielder couldn't help but smile widely at the question, his eyes brightening up along the way.

"Xanxus-sama is the best! He's the strongest of them all! He's so cool when he get's mad and when he drinks and when he laughs and everything!" He continued to babble, "There was this one time when Xanxus-sama was just sitting on his chair and drinking, and without blinking an eye, he shot his targets like no tomorrow! He's the greatest boss ever!"

Tsuna's smiled, chuckling as the taller man continued to talk about _'Xanxus-sama's'_ greatness.

"So, what about you, little Chii?" Levi suddenly asked, causing the brunette to squeak in surprise.

"A-about what, Levi-chi?" He questioned. Levi smiled, poking the little mouse's head.

"About the person you admire," He grinned, "I obviously admire Xanxus-sama!"

Tsuna tilted his head, contemplating the people he met. If there was anyone he admire, there was that one person. Albeit, he's pretty reluctant to say he admires him.

"Well, chi," Tsuna spoke, staring at the ceiling, noticing that they were heading towards the living room, "He's very mean, and sadistic. He's always making fun of me and is super cruel. Whenever we train, he wouldn't give me a break, much less have it in his dictionary. He's always teasing me about being no-good and-"

"Woah, woah, woah there," Levi smiled, chuckling at the fuming little mouse, "I asked for someone you admire, not someone you dislike."

"But he's both-chi," Tsuna replied pointedly. Levi chuckled, his deep voice almost reaching towards Reborn's.

"Well, what makes him so admirable?" Tsuna thought for a second, there were tons of things that Tsuna liked about the tall man, except for his sadistic-ness.

"He's evil, he's-"

"Lil' Chii, I meant the good qualities of him."

The little mouse pouted, "But he's good at being evil-chi! It's like he's the living essence of evilness! And he's so hard to convince sometimes! Suuuuper stubborn, chi! Heck, just stick a rock in his ass and in 6 months you'll have a diamond-chi!"

That was it, Levi couldn't hold it in and bursted out into fits of laughter, having to help Chii-chan climb down off his shoulders so he wouldn't let the kimono-wearing mouse injure his feet again. And he continued to roll on the living room floor, holding his stomach, beating on the ground. Chii-chan couldn't help but laugh along, after all, they do say laughing is contagious.

So, after calming down and lying on their backs to stare at the blank ceiling, they talked about the most randomest things that Tsuna thought was impossible to do. I mean, seriously, they're talking about Paris now.

"Eh? But Paris is really expensive, chi."

"Not when it comes to boss. We had a great meeting there in Paris."

"Really-chi? My experience was pretty awful…"

"Oh? How so?"

"My, er, 'friends' ran around all over the place and I had to spend the entire vacation trying to keep them together-chi…"

Levi chuckled, "Your friends sure sound like they're a handful."

Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes, _'You don't say?'_ The little mouse's tail flickered, smiling. He enjoys talking to Levi about random stuff. He hardly does this with his guardians, seeing as they were busy with the missions he handed them, and it was nice to just lazy around, talking to someone. He sighed,_ 'I wish I could do this with my other friends...'_

"VROIIIIIIII!"

"Squalo-san!" Levi announced as the sliverette stalked into the room, fuming. Tsuna sighed, having a feeling of de-ja-vu all over again.

"That shitty boss just don't get it!" Squalo yelled, Tsuna already getting use to the sounds of Squalo yelling. He twirled his tail, remaining still as Levi sat up, glaring darkly at the swordsman.

"OI, Xanxus-sama isn't shitty!" Levi yelled back, making the atmosphere tense up. Tsuna gulped, glancing between Squalo and Leviathan.

"What," The right-hand man scoffed, "Did you say to me?"

"I said-"

"VROI, I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU CALLING BOSS SHITTY?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S STUPID."

"BOSS ISN'T STUPID, STUPID."

"VROIIII, YOU WANNA FIGHT? BRING IT ON, YOU GHOST-BRAT!"

Then they proceeded to beat the living crap out of each other and completely destroy the living room.

And Tsuna high tailed that place before he got crushed by the flying sofa.

* * *

><p>Sighing from the disastrous situation taking place in the living room, Tsuna started making his way back into Levi's bedroom. He glanced outside.<p>

_'Ah, it's already afternoon…?' _He smiled. It must've been the conversation he had Leviathan. He pouted, staring at his adorable chubby hands, _'Damn you Reborn…'_

"Trash." Came a deep voice. The little mouse tensed, meekly looking up at the towering scarred man.

"X-Xanxus-chi," Tsuna quietly addressed. The very tall man grunted, squatting down just enough so the mouse wouldn't crane his neck too much.

"Where's that swordfish trash?" He asked, quietly. Tsuna blushed. For somewhat reason, Tsuna liked the way Xanxus whispered. In fact, he might start to love it.

"I-In the living room," He gulped, "W-With Levi-chi…"

Xanxus grunted a thanks and headed in the direction Tsuna once walked. The little mouse stared as Xanxus's tall form become smaller, before coming to a stop and kicking the living door room open. Or course, curses and bad mouthing was thrown at him by his lovable shark trash, and he proceeded to beat the living hell out of the two idiots.

Tsuna cupped his cheeks, feeling alittle bit warm and dazed, began to wonder what the hell is wrong with him.

* * *

><p>By the time Levi returned to his room, he was battered. Well, a better way to put is that he became the <span>definition<span> of battered.

"C-chi, you shouldn't get in trouble!" Tsuna scolded the tall man. Levi just pouted childishly, poking his bandaged-wrap arm.

"It's his fault," He grumbled, "He started it."

Tsuna sighed, "It doesn't matter who started it, it matters on who's getting hurt."

"But…"

"No, buts-chi!" The tall man looked away dejectedly. The little mouse stood up from his position on the bed, and smiled slightly, "You should be more careful, okay-chi?"

Levi huffed, "Fine..."

Tsuna smiled, and slid off the bed, running across the floor. He made a motion with his hands so that Leviathan was sitting crossed legged. "So, how are your wounds-chi?"

Levi smiled slightly, "They're fine. I've faced worse, after all living with the Varia has it's quirks." Tsuna nodded, slightly poking the wounded arm. Levi flinched, but slowly relaxed as the little mouse was just simple checking for any deeper damage.

"I'm fine, Chi-san," He muttered, watching as Tsuna climbed up his shoulder, "It's not all that painful, so, I'm alright." The Varia's Thunder guardian slightly smiled. It felt good that he was being cared for. When you enter the life of a Varia member, you're pretty much on your own. Lussuria often tries to change that, but it results to damaged furniture and, rarely, ruining his hair-do(which is a big no-no).

Tsuna pushed aside Levi's smile and continued to check up on the guardian. He dealt with this kind of ordeal more than he should back at the Vongola HQ. With Gokudera and Lambo throwing exploding items and Ryohei going for a 'jog'. The little mouse visibly shivered at the thought of what the other guardians are doing while he was gone. He imagined Hibari and Mukuro causing a ruckus in his office.

'_They should just burn every paperwork that comes my way,'_ The Vongola Boss thought mindlessly. Patting the shoulders once more to see if Levi was hurt, he slide off the tall man and deemed the other was okay.

"I think you're okay, chi," Tsuna spoke, crossing his arms, "But you should really-"

The door then harshly opened with a loud _bang_.

"J-JUUDAIME!"

'_Oh shit.'_

* * *

><p>I... I don't know.<p>

My head hurts from writing too much.

These ideas are so...

Uuh. ;v;

I'm sorry for being late and lazy and all of the above.

I hope the ending came as a surprise.

And please answer the poll on my profile ;w;

Thankyouu


	8. A Side of Him

I don't own, because if I did...

...mon dieu, my mind can do so much... (/w\\)

Thank you for reading ;w;

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: OOC-ness, cursing, and tsu-moe as usual<strong>

**RECAP:**

_"I think you're okay, chi," Tsuna spoke, crossing his arms, "But you should really-"_

_The door then harshly opened with a loud bang._

_"J-JUUDAIME!"_

_'Oh shit.'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna had every hair on his body stand straight up, as he saw his storm guardian glare harshly at Levi. He forced himself to breathe slowly, mainly because this was a habit Reborn forced him to practiced, but it didn't calm his jumping nerves. His eyes darted back and forth from his friend and the Varian.<p>

_'W-WHY IS GOKUDERA-KUN HERE!?'_ He panicked, _'W-why, oh god, what happens if he knew I was here? What if I get caught by the Varia? They'll never talk to me again!'_ He let out a soft and nervous cry.

"What do you want?" Levi sneered, pulling the mouse closer to his lap. Gokudera simply huffed.

"Juudaime's missing. I can't find him," He sent a glare towards Levi, "Last time I saw him, Juudaime was with Reborn-san. Heading towards here."

"What does that have to do with us?" The Thunder growled.

"Why it involves you is that your boss is **MISSING**." Gokudera stormed. The Thunder stuck back.

"HE'S NOT _MY_ BOSS! XANXUS-SAMA-"

"SCREW XANXUS, JUUDAIME-"

"C-chiii," Tsuna squeaked loudly, but the two didn't hear. Gokudera and Leviathan was already having a war on who's the greater boss, and the little mouse didn't really have the desire to face the dark aura around them. So, being the natural everyday boss he is, he ran out of the door Gokudera opened and escaped.

* * *

><p>As Tsuna ran from the room invaded by Gokudera and Levi, he ran straight to the living room. He felt his heart sank as he heard a familiar laughter.<p>

"VROIIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, TRASH?"

"Ahaha! Afternoon, Squalo! Have you seen Tsuna?"

"VROI, BATTLE WITH ME!"

"Eh? But I have to find Tsuna..."

"NO, BUTS!"

Tsuna dashed away quickly, hearing the door being sliced in half. Along with other very expensive furniture.

* * *

><p>"EXTREEEMEE! YOU, WITH THE EXTREME HAIRCUT, WHERE'S SAWADA?" Ryohei yelled energetically as Lussuria greeted the man.<p>

"Oh~ho~ It's you again, Ryo-kun!"

"MY NAME IS RYOHEI SASAGAWA! WHERE'S SAWADA?" Lussuria slightly tsked.

"Now, now, I know that no boss- ...wait." The Varian suddenly remember Chii-chan, and slightly smiled, "I'm sorry~ I don't think I've seen him!"

"THEN LET'S EXTREMELY HAVE A REMATCH!" Ryohei yelled, pumping his fists in a boxer position. Lussuria spied Tsuna near the door and winked.

"Then, I'll take up your offer, dearie!"

Tsuna decided to make a run for it before the door got blown off by sun flames.

* * *

><p>Tsuna manages to find the Dinner room, where he swiftly dodged knives and grenades heading his way.<p>

"I-I just wanted to know where Tsuna-nii is!" Lambo cried, making a jump out the window. He narrowly dodged the knives that attacked him.

Belphagor laughed mercilessly behind him, jumping out the window to follow, "Ushishi~ Come back~ I want to play some more!"

The little mouse sighed, leaning on the floor. _'Finally, I'm saf- HIIEEEE!'_

Tsuna quickly leaned left as he spotted knives thrown at him, despite it having no point in origin. The brunette decided it'd be wise to get the hell out of the Varia HQ.

* * *

><p>He ran outside, his hands on his tiny knees as he gasped for air. <em>'I-I'm finally outside!'<em> Tsuna squeaked happily, falling back on the grass. He didn't care if he was in a garden, nor care that Xanxus was making his way outside. The little mouse just focused on the fact that he's safe and sound from the rampaging guardians. Xanxus, on the other hand, was irritated. The Vongola Tenth's guardian just _stampeded_ into his house. He didn't even bother to register that fact that Chii-chan is outside with him also.

Until he almost sat on his tail.

**"CHI."**

"...!" Xanxus's eyes widened suddenly at the noise and narrowed back into it's former place. The little mouse sat upright, staring at the tall man before softly squeaking, almost as if he was asking why he was here. The scarred-face man grunted.

"It's noisy. Never gonna get some sleep," He murmured, and thought aimlessly why he was talking to a rat. He glanced over at the creature, seeing it have a slightly flushed expression. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"You sick or something?" Xanxus asked, curious that a mouse could get sick (mice can get sick... right?). Tsuna squeaked shyly, shaking his head. He stood up and hesitantly walked towards Xanxus's hand. The Varia boss blinked in interest as the mouse curled himself up against his fingers. He could feel Tsuna's soft hair, brushing against the side of his palm, almost making it ticklish. And the warmth it brought calmed his nerves, but what really caught his attention was the small, faint, rapid beating of his heart. All the while, Tsuna's mind finally calmed.

_'X-Xanxus is nice...'_ He thought, curling closer to the taller man's hand. Xanxus felt his mouth twitched. He won't admit it. Not in a million years, but for now...

_'...I suppose, he is kinda cute.'_ Xanxus thought, gazing at the sky. He looked back at his ring and softly glared. Tsunayoshi's face past through his mind. He wouldn't admit it, hell he won't admit a lot of things that's on his mind, but he did have some respect for the the brat that defeated him. Just a little bit.

Taking another glance at the critter, Xanxus leaned back on the grass, his arm used as a pillow and the other for Tsuna to cuddle against.

* * *

><p>It was evening when the two awoken. And it was odd because Xanxus usually naps <em>past<em> evening. The tall man grumbled, slightly aching from his position and stared at the mouse as he also stretched.

"Chii," Tsuna sighed lazily, scratching his head. The brunette stared at the hand, then up to Xanxus's stare. He was freaked out a bit, but the stare wasn't harsh, or dark, or anything that meant that he hates him or dislikes his presence. The little mouse smiled with squeak.

Xanxus, in return, smirked in reply. It was a first that he woke up early, and a first with someone else (that wasn't a female) so it was slightly refreshing to do such a thing. Before he could even move his hand to little Tsuna's head, the kitchen exploded.

"C-CHII?" The brunette squeaked loudly, causing Xanxus to turn his fiery red eyes to the mess. Well, there goes his dinner.

Grumbling lamentably, he grabbed Tsuna by the tail and hoisted him on his shoulders, "What the fuck, I was having a nice nap..."

By the time Xanxus and Tsuna made their way to the kitchen, the Vongola Guardians and the Varia Guardians were already headbutting against each other. The boss's both sighed at the scene.

"VROI, GET OUT OF HERE YOU BRATS!"

"Ahaha, but we really can't..."

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU FREAK!"

"VROIII! WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A FREAK?"

"Ushishi, obviously you, Squalo~"

"Yare, yare..."

"Oh my, such violence, even in front of our boss!" All attention was now directed towards Xanxus and Tsuna. Xanxus's eyes were scanning the area lazily, his red eyes were bored from the event already while Tsuna's just awkwardly hanging onto the taller man's collar, hoping to not fall off. The silence was almost unbarring. Until Gokudera scoffed.

"_Wonderful_," He started, "The one who kills the mice, befriends one. What a hypocrite."

Leviathan started yelling at him, and then Squalo, and things started getting noisy again. The duo bosses no longer cared, and Xanxus decided he'll leave them. Silently smirking as he thought about all the paper work _Squalo_ has to do for the reparations of the dining room.

"Trash will always be trash," He muttered. Tsuna patted his cheek, causing the man to glance at him.

"Not always, Xan-chi," Tsuna spoke. Xanxus chuckled deeply, causing the brunette to hold tightly on Xanxus's collar.

"Let's see about that, Rat." He replied. They calmly walked away from the noise.

* * *

><p>Xanxus set Tsuna down on his bed, taking off his cape and draping it over his red leather chair, easing into it calmly as he stared into the fireplace lit with light. Tsuna was rather hesitant. The previous actions that Xanxus didn't seem to fit him, but in all honesty, Tsuna rather liked the scarred-face man being calm and nice.<p>

_'I wish I could see more of him like this,'_ The mouse sighed softly to himself, catching the man's attention.

"Hm?" He grunted, "What's the matter with you, Rat?"

"C-chi, um,"

"Don't fucking stutter," Xanxus glared. The brunette squeaked.

"I-I'm just thinking, that's all!" He squawked. The Varian Boss raised an eyebrow.

"Think? About what?" Tsuna shifted awkwardly on the bed, wondering why now of all times that the Varia boss is asking him questions. Seeing as there's no way of escaping, considering that the bed is way to high for him to jump down, he replied.

"T-thinking about why you're being so nice to me, chi," The mouse closed his eyes, waiting for a boisterous laugh or maybe an object thrown at him.

But he felt nothing. In fact, it was practically soundless in the bedroom. The mouse slowly opened his eyes, gazing at the face Xanxus made.

The man was no longer glaring at Tsuna or anything in particular. He was staring into the fire with a blank look, deep in thought. He hummed something in tune and Tsuna silently thought he could've been a great singer if he hadn't been a Varia boss.

"_'Nice'_, eh?" Xanxus mumbled. The mini-Vongola boss edged closer to the bed, listening intently. "I'm not nice at all, Rat. I'm a demon. _A monster._"

_'Eh?'_

"I create disaster everywhere I go and my anger controls me. It's that reason why I can't see that fucking brat, Tsunayoshi," At the mention of his name, the mouse's ears flipped up.

_'W-what does he mean?'_

Xanxus's eyes loomed over to Tsuna, a look of distance and a tinge of envy and loneliness evident, "That brat get's everything. My father's approval, the Vongola throne, and he doesn't have to have his anger control him. In fact, it's more of the opposite. His anger can't control him because he's so damn nice all the time." He scoffed, "Me and nice are two separate things."

Tsuna yelled, "No! That's not it at all!" Xanxus did another scoffed.

"You know nothing, Rat," He said, "If you saw him now and compare me to him, it's obvious you would prefer his comforting self than me." Tsuna stood up from his bed, slightly teetering on the uneven mattress.

"I like Xan-chi!" Tsuna cried out, snapping the man's thought, "I like how you're strong and how your guardian's respect you! I like how you know when a situation is out of hand or when you trust your guardians to handle it themselves! I like how you're laid back and relaxed and yet, able to control yourself in pressuring circumstances, chi!"

By now the Varia boss stood up from his spot and sat next to the mouse, surprising the critter with the action.

Xanxus didn't look at the mouse, but huffed, "I'm not _that_ great, Rat."

Tsuna pouted, running up Xanxus's arm and landing on his shoulder, forcing the man to focus on him, "Yes, you are. You are _wonderful_, Xan-chi!"

It took a moment, but that sentence was more than enough to cheer the man up. Even though he hesitantly admit it,

_'I suppose this rat isn't so bad...'_

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm so sorry for such a late chapter and that it's been nearly a <em>year<em> since I started this lol but please forgive me! I've been in weird predicaments and such

And sorry if Xanxus is alittle too OOC

But hey, it's a fanfiction, right? lol

Ayyye, so, um, review maybe...?


End file.
